


The Language of Love

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Time Stamp Fic, everyone knows Kaner/Toews love each other except Kane/Toews, how to say I love you with out using those words, rated high for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA How to say 'I love you' without actually saying 'I love you'</p><p>A series of time stamps where Patrick or Jon have told or shown the other they love them without using those three words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jonny -  “I’ve got your back.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raised_By_Music](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raised_By_Music/gifts).



> So massive thank you to Patrick-Kanes-Mouthguard on tumblr for this prompt. Based off the Synonyms for love tumblr post ( http://prommesss.tumblr.com/post/111083489223/synonyms-for-i-love-you)

“I’ve fucking had it up to here with Backes.” Kaner spat as he shuffled down the bench, grabbing a bottle of gatorade and taking a mouthful. The St Louis player in question was obviously frustrated at his team’s lack of skill that night. Instead turning his efforts into hard hits and sly cross checking, using his physicality to either injure or intimidate the opposition. 

 

“You and me both. He fucking hits you like that again I’m taking him down.” Jonny glared, eyes glued to the action on the ice in front of them. There was one thing Jon couldn’t stand and that was assholes with no talent deliberately targeting and injuring good players to give their team a chance.

 

“Captain Goon gonna defend my honor?” Kaner teased playfully, nudging Jonny with an elbow and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Someone has to do it. God knows you can’t do it yourself.” Jon shot back, only just controlling the urge to reach out and touch Kaner’s back.

 

“Hey!” Kaner laughed indignantly, feeling better already.

 

He took a moment to smile at Jonny, fondness burning in his chest. The brunette never failed to stick up for Patrick on and off the ice. Proving time and time again he’d stick by Kaner no matter what happened.

 

He’d seen Tazer do it for other teammates, throw down the mitts and swing haymakers wildly. But Jonny always seemed much more intense when it was Kaner involved.

 

Jon felt his stomach roll uncomfortably at the way Kaner was looking at him. He’d seen the fond look a time or two before. It made him nervous, wondering exactly what Kaner was thinking at those times, when his eyes would go soft and he’d smile so openly at Jon.

 

Q tapped both their helmets for a line change, disrupting both men from their respective thoughts. The forwards turned their attention to the play before them, watching for their chance to get back on the ice.

 

“Don’t break your fist.” Kaner teased, one leg swinging over the boards.

 

“Don’t break your face.” Jonny shot back as they skated off after the puck.

 

***

 

Kaner had only just gotten to his feet when the refs started pulling Jonny and Backes away from each other. Both of them were bloody, red faced from exertion and still shouting insults at one another. Patrick sighed, relieved Jon didn’t seem to have had any knocks to the head.

 

“Oh ya! Sure bud! Why don’t you go tell that to the 3 cups we’ve won in the last 6 years!” Jonny was shouting to Backes as the Ref lead him to the bench, one hand firmly clenched around the back of Jon’s jersey the other around his hip, steering him clear of the St Louis Blue. Q sent Shaw to the box in Tazer’s place, so the Captain could have his split lip and cut ear seen to properly.

 

Kaner skated slowly back to the bench with the assistance of Seabs, rubbing his shoulder from where it had collided with the boards awkwardly on the cross check from Backes and focused on Jonny on the bench.

 

“You good?” Q asked quickly.

 

“Yeah. I’m good.” Kaner nodded, eyes still latched onto his Captain down the bench, where Jonny was having his face wiped down and checked over for anything that might require stitches. His ear had a compress held against it and was obviously going to need a few sutures to keep closed.

 

Pat kept trying to catch Jon’s eye, wanting to give him a thumbs up or a thank you look but Jon was ushed down the tunnel to medical.

 

***

 

“And did you feel that dropping gloves was the only option in that situation?” The reporter shoved their microphone into Jon’s face. He’d answered two variants of that question already.

 

“Sometimes guys are just itching to go. Sometimes they’ll target your best players because they know there’s no other way to beat them. They go after Kaner because he’s one of the best. You know St Louis has always been a physical team, sometimes overly so, and when they start targeting your best players you gotta stand up for them.” Jon shrugged, one hand adjusting the baseball cap on his head the other on his hip.

 

“So as Captain that’s what you do?” The reporter pushed. Jon fought the urge to roll his eyes at the man.

 

“As Captain and as a friend.” The brunette agreed. ”Kaner’s always been small.” Jonny paused to laugh and grin at his own joke. “He’ll never be able to fight his own battles, he’s too valuable. and that’s where I come in. I’m not a brawler, I don’t usually fight but if someone starts picking on Kaner, I’ll for sure step in.”

 

“You’ll look after him? Protect Kane?” The reporter asked, tone taking on an edge of suspicion.

 

“Yeah, for sure.” Jon agreed. “It’d do it for all my team members, but especially Patty Kane.” He joked, knowing Kaner would try kick his ass for that comment later.

 

The interview ended after that, giving Patrick a chance to go see his friend.

 

He’d been sitting patiently watching, waiting and listening as reporter after reporter asked the same inane questions and got variations of the same response.

 

He was so going to kick Jon’s ass later for the Patty Kane remark.

 

“How’s the head?” The blonde asked, moving to stand next to Jon as the brunette gathered his gear.

 

“Solid as ever.” Jonny teased.

 

“Typical.” Kaner rolled his eyes before his expression sobered. “Thanks for having my back out there.” He said seriously.

 

Jon paused as he packed up his gear and stood up to full height, placing a hand on Kaner’s shoulder, looking him in the eye and giving him a small smile as he pulled the blonde in for a one armed hug.

 

“Always dude. You know I’ve got your back.” Jon told him, voice fierce in Patrick’s ear.

 

“Yeah?” Kaner asked, blue eyes locking with brown, smiling softly up at his friend.

 

“Yeah. Always got your back, babe.” Jon nodded, squeezing a little tighter, lips brushing against Patrick’s temple.

  
“Yeah.” Kaner sighed fondly closing his eyes and melting into the hold “You do.” 


	2. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy!

Pat let himself in with his own key, quietly closing the door behind him and shrugging out of his shoes and coat.

 

Jonny would be asleep. Should be asleep, especially with what the trainers had been telling him about serious concussions.

 

“Kaner?” Jon’s voice came from the living room couch. He sounded tired and confused.

 

“Why are you awake?” Kaner frowned, making his way into the house and staring down at the miserable lump that was his Captain.

 

Jon looked awful, skin pale with dark circles around his eyes. His face looked thin, worn and miserable. He was spread over the couch decked out in a pair of boxers and socks. Empty water and protein shake bottles littered the coffee table around him.

 

“Can’t sleep, brain doesn’t want to stop.” Jon shrugged, blinking rapidly, like he was having trouble focusing on Pat’s face.

 

“That’s because you’re an idiot. Stop thinking about plays and get some sleep.” 

 

“But the powerplay.” Jon whined playfully and then winced as the thudding in his head increased.

 

“Shut up about the powerplay. We  _ know _ about the powerplay.” Kaner rolled his eyes.

 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Jon asked, eyes closed, as he took slow breaths to control the dull thumping in his brain.

 

“Maybe I was gonna make you some food and do some laundry for you since your miserable ass can’t do it yourself.” Kaner shrugged.

 

Jon opened his eyes to smile up at Kaner.

 

“Your Mom yelled at you to be a better friend, didn’t she?” He teased, humor in his eyes.

 

“Shut up. My Mom’s awesome.” Kaner dismissed and headed to the kitchen, armed with the groceries he’d left by the door and his Mom’s recipe for pumpkin risotto.

 

***

 

“Hey, I didn’t want to wake you, but you need to eat.” Kaner nudged Jon’s shoulder softly, kneeling next to the couch his friend was sprawled over.

 

“No it’s okay. Smells good.” Jonny mumbled his reply, slowly blinking awake.

 

“Risotto, Mom’s recipe.” Kaner shrugged.

 

“Thanks.” Jonny grinned and sat up slowly, closing his eyes and fighting off the dizziness and nausea that came with movement.

 

“You okay?” Kaner hovered worriedly.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just feel like shit.” Jon teased.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Kaner asked softly. “Pain killers? Call your doctor? That gross ginger tea you like that smells awful, but settles your stomach?” 

 

Jon reached out to take Kaner’s hand in his.

 

“You’re already doing it.” He promised, looking Kaner in the eye and giving his hand a small squeeze.

 

“Okay.” Kaner nodded and handed over the bowl of risotto.

 

“Do I need to spoon feed you too?” He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Nah. I can handle that.” Jon promised.

 

“Yeah that’s what you said about driving yourself to the doctor. Look where that got you poor Merc.” Kaner shot back.

 

“You’re never going to let me live that down are you?” Jon sighed.

 

“Fuck no. You scared the shit out of me dude.” Kaner snapped, harsher than he meant too. “I heard you’d driven into an El suport beam and wrecked your car. I thought you were dead.” 

 

Jon paused at the way Pat’s voice cracked.

 

“Hey.” He said softly, reaching out to cup Pat’s cheek and turn his face to look at Jonny. “I’m sorry I scared you. But I’m okay.” He promised. “Well, getting there anyway. I got you to look after me, make sure I don’t do anything else stupid.” He smiled earnestly at the blonde.

 

“Everything you do is stupid.” Kaner shot back, feeling petty, but his grin was coming back as he nuzzled into Jon’s hand before it was taken away.

 

“Sure, whatever you say Kaner.” Jon replied, letting his hand fall away from the blonde’s face to pick up his spoon, finally eating his food.

 

“Oh my god.” Jon groaned. “You did not make this.” He accused.

 

“I did too. There’s dishes in your sink to prove it.” Kaner replied indignantly.

 

“It’s good.” Jon told him. “It’s great. Thanks for coming by.” 

 

“Sure man. Anything I can do to help.” Kaner shrugged, bashfully.

 

“I know.” Jon nodded, reaching out to take Patrick’s hand and give to a squeeze, understanding written all over his face.

 

“Yeah.” Kaner nodded, squeezing Jon’s hand back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and feedback are the best.  
> Feel free to come say Hi on tumblr  
> misspsychoticfics


	3. Pat - “Call me, please.”

 

 

Summer is simultaneously the best and worst four to five months of the year for Patrick Kane.

 

Best because he gets to go back to Buffalo and visit his family, his friends. Get’s so spend all day in the sun doing nothing but drinking and eating and swimming and being a generally lazy human being.

 

Worst because it’s four to five months of no Jonathan Toews.

 

“What’s with the long face?” Erica asked, dropping herself down, with the grace of a newborn baby Giraffe, into the sun lounger next to her brother.

 

“Jonny still hasn’t text me back.” Pat shrugged, trying to brush it off. “He’s probably gone up to the cabin and doesn’t have reception.” He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince, Erica or himself.

 

“It’s only been a few hours. Stop being such a codependent hockey husband!” She ruffled his hair playfully.

 

Pat wanted to correct her. It’d been almost a week. He’d sent Jonny approximately 3 texts over the last 7 days and got nothing back.

 

“Yeah.” Pat sighed softly, shifting in his chair to drop his phone on the small glass table, covering it with a towel to avoid it melting in the sun.

 

“Take a nap and when you wake up he’ll have replied.” 

 

Pat gave his sister a small smile and nodded. “Nap sounds good.” 

 

***

 

_ A ndreé - Hello Patrick, have you heard from Jonathan lately? _

 

Pat frowned at the text message for a good few minutes. Why was Jonny’s mom texting him?

 

Biting the bullet Pat hit call.

 

“Patrick! Hello.” Andree greeted him warmly.

 

“Hey Andreé, how are you?”

 

“Well, dear. How’s your summer?”

 

“As boring and uneventful as possible.” Pat teased. “I got your text. I haven’t heard from Tazer for a few days actually.” He told her.

 

“I see. Bryan and I are having a bit of trouble getting a hold of him. He went up to the cabin almost a week ago and we haven’t heard from him.” She explained, the hint of worry evident in her voice.

 

“Oh.” Pat replied, stomach twisting with unease. “Um, is there signal up there? Maybe he just doesn’t have signal?” He tried.

 

“Jon took the satellite phone with him, he always does.” Andreé replied. “If.” She paused. “If you hear from him, will you tell him to call me? Please?” 

 

“Of course.” Pat nodded, even though Andreé couldn’t see him.

 

“Thank you dear. I’m sure it’s nothing. Paranoid mother and all that.” 

 

“He’s probably in his floating fishing chair and hasn’t heard the phone.” Pat tried to lighten the mood.

 

Andreé gave a short laugh.

 

“You’re probably right. Thank you Patrick. We’ll talk soon.” 

 

“Any time Andreé, bye.” 

 

“Is everything okay?” Erica frowned, lifting her sunglasses to rest on her head so she could look Pat in the eye.

 

“Jonny went to the cabin a week ago and hasn’t checked in since.” Pat replied, voice robotic, still in shock and trying to fight off the wave of panic in his belly.

 

“I’m sure it’s fine. It’s Jonny. He forgets shit all the time.” Erica tried to play it down.

 

“Yeah.” Pat nodded again, swallowing thickly and trying to will the sinking feeling in his belly away.

 

***

 

“Hey Tazer it’s me again. Look you’ve had your fun. Answer you phone and call me back. You’re Mom’s been calling around to see if anyone’s heard from you. Don’t be a dick to your mom. Call her, then me.”

 

Pat hung up and dropped his phone to the bed as he continued to pace back and forth along the length of his bed, chewing his thumbnail and the skin around in.

 

“It’s nothing. He’s probably just too busy to check his phone.” The blonde told himself as he paced.

 

“Fuck.” Kaner cursed at himself as he gnawed a piece of flesh and brought blood to the surface.

 

He cleaned his finger in the ensuite and covered it with a bandaid.

 

On the bed his phone lay still and silent.

 

“Dammit Jonny.” 

 

_ Hey it’s Jon, leave a message. _

 

“Tazer for fucks sake this isn’t funny. Answer your damn phone already!” 

 

Feeling vaguely better Pat headed off for a shower and to start his pre bedtime ritual.

 

***

 

“Still nothing?” Jessica ask softly, standing in the doorway to Pat’s bedroom it had been almost 36 hours since Andree called.

 

“Nope.” He replied, trying not to sound so wrecked about it.

 

“I’m sure he’ll be okay.” She told him firmly, like she believed it. Jessica gave him a hug and said goodnight before leaving Patrick to slip under his covers and try to sleep.

 

_ 12:46am _

 

“Answer you’re fucking phone you jerk. You’ve got me worried. Okay. Haha jokes over you got me. I’m worried about you. Just call me back.” 

 

_ 1:23am _

 

“Jonny, seriously, you’re scaring me. I can’t sleep. I keep thinking you’re out there alone and something’s wrong. Call me and tell me I’m being a paranoid mother-hen or something. Just call me.” 

 

_ 3:39am _

 

“I managed to fall asleep for a bit but I dreamed that you were hurt and dying and I was leaving these voicemails that you’re never going to hear, and it freaked me out. So like call me okay, prove my dream wrong.”

 

_ 5:12am _

 

“Jonny. Please.” Pat paused to sniffle. “Please don’t be dead. Just text me or call me or something. Anything so I know you’re okay, that you’re safe. Call me,  _ please. _ ”

 

***

 

“Did you get any sleep at all last night?” Erica asked softly, taking in Pat’s red eyes and pale face.

 

He shook his head no. “Not really.” 

 

“Any news?”

 

“No bodies have been found in Northern Manitoba this morning, so that’s a plus.” Pat tried to joke.

 

“Patty.” Erica admonished. 

 

“Sorry. I just.” Pat set his phone down on the breakfast counter and sat heavily on a stool.

 

“I didn’t sleep and this is killing me. What if he-”

 

“Nope.” Erica cut him off. “We are not playing the what if game. Jonny’s fine. He’s going to call you and apologise for being an ass and scaring you and everything is going to be okay.” She told him firmly.

 

“Okay.” Pat nodded, not believing her, but not willing to argue.

 

“Jess made waffles, come sit at the table and eat with us.” She nudged him.

 

“Okay.” He replied again, following behind until he was sat in his chair at the table.

 

“These ones have chocolate chips in them.” Jess beamed proudly shoving a plate in Patrick’s face.

 

He managed to crack a small smile.

 

“Thanks.” He said softly, voice fond.

 

His sisters were so good to him,

 

“When does Jacs get back? She’s missing out.” He asked Erica.

 

“I think her last class is in a few days and then she’s coming straight home.”

 

“Cool.”

 

Patrick’s phone lit up and began to play the Canadian national anthem. Only one person in Pat’s life was special enough to have that as their tone.

 

_ “Jonny Hustle” _ and a photo of Jon when he was 13 and covered in acne illuminated the screen.

 

Pat sat frozen.

 

“Answer it!” Erica snapped.

 

Pat grabbed his phone and stood up from the table as he answered.

 

“Jonny?” 

 

“Pat! I just got your messages, and Mom’s and everyone else’s. I’m sorry! My phone went flat a few days ago and I forgot to charge it.” Jon gushed out in one breath.

 

“So you’re okay? No injures? Not dying?” 

 

“No I’m fine. Pat. I’m  _ so _ sorry.” Jon told him, tone heartbreakingly sincere. 

 

Pat couldn’t help the sob that left his throat.

 

“You should be. You scared me. I was worried  _ sick _ .” Pat shot back, turning away from his sisters and making his way outside into the sunshine.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t even think to charge my phone.” Jon apologised again. “Pat I... those voicemails. I’m sorry I scared you so much. I’m sorry I made you think-”

 

“Don’t. Please.” Pat told him softly, not ready for that conversation.

 

“Okay. I should probably call my Mom. She’s going to yell, and make me feel like I’m 5 years old again.” Jon tried to cheer Patrick up.

 

“She better. You’re on both of our shit lists until further notice.” Pat told him firmly.

 

“Okay. I accept that.” Jon nodded, chuckling softly down the line.

 

“Good.” Pat nodded and took a moment to just breathe, Jon breathing with him through the phone.

 

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re not dead or dying.” 

 

Jon gave a small huff of a laugh. “Thanks. I appreciate that.”

 

“Now go call your Mom. I’m going to call her in half an hour so we can work out how you can make this up to us.” Pat teased, now that the panic had finally left his body.

 

“Yes Patrick.” Jon rolled his eyes. “I look forward to  _ that _ conversation.” 

 

“Goodbye Jonathan.” Pat grinned.

 

“Goodbye.” Jon shot back and laughed as he hung up.

 

“Everything okay?” Erica asked as Patrick returned to the kitchen.

 

“Yeah.” Pat smiled, sitting down and breathing deeply in and out. “Everything’s great.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and feedback are always welcome!  
> Come say hi on tumblr: misspsychoticfics

**Author's Note:**

> As always I thrive off feedback, so any comments you may have are good  
> You can also come say hi on tumblr at  
> misspsychoticfics


End file.
